degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
The 6th episode of Season 5. Extended Overview Jimmy and Derek are playing basketball at school. Jimmy's dad and a wheelchair basketball coach are watching them. Jimmy asks if he was good enough to make tryouts for a team and the coach says he's still a little awkward in his chair, but he's competitive so he makes the tryouts. Mr. Brooks tells Jimmy to work on his chair maneuvering. Craig tells Jimmy he doesn't want him to quit the band for the basketball team, but he accepts it. Hazel is happy for him and thinks he's back to his old self. Liberty is starting to show and is mad at J.T. for not knowing anything about the baby. Danny throws a baby doll at J.T. and says it's for Family Studies class. Ellie sees Jimmy drawing a picture of a wheelchair that he wants. His dad told him that if he made the team, he would let him design his own wheelchair. Ellie looks at more of the pages and sees pictures of Rick and Jimmy getting shot. He says he drew them in the hospital to pass time. Jimmy's practicing at home and he remembers the shooting, Ellie seeing his drawings, and his dad talking to him. His dad comes home and thinks something's wrong with him. His dad thinks he's just stressed. Danny is knocking on the bathroom door and he's annoyed that Liberty always takes forever in the bathroom every morning. Danny says he knows what's wrong with her, but it turns out that he just thinks she's bulimic. Ellie sends Jimmy an email about an art exhibit. He tells her he's not into that. He can't make it because his tryout is at 6 and Ellie is sad because it's the last day of the exhibit. She goes away and Jimmy sends her an email asking where the gallery is. Danny sees Liberty and then a picture of a pregnant girl and finally realizes she's pregnant. He starts fighting with J.T., Liberty breaks them up. She begs Danny not to tell their parents. Ellie and Jimmy are at the art exhibit and she asks him if he needs to leave, but he wants to stay because it's quiet. She tells him about art classes that the gallery is offering. He doesn't really want to and talks about how he draws. Ellie tells him he sounds like an artist. Someone who works at the gallery tells them they need to leave because it's 5 after 6. Jimmy shows up late for the tryouts and the coach lets him have a second chance. Jimmy is practicing at home and his dad opens the garage. There's a new wheelchair that is "top of the line", but Jimmy wanted to design his own. Danny is outside with his baby doll J.T. and Liberty walk up to him. They continue to beg him not to tell anyone about their pregnancy. He won't if J.T. will take care of his baby doll for him. Jimmy's having trouble getting used to his new chair. Ellie tells him she's sorry she made him miss the tryout. She's going to the art gallery later to sign up for art classes, and she wants to sign him up too. He says he doesn't want to. She leaves and Derek throws the ball to Jimmy and he hurts his hand. J.T. is with Danny taking care of the baby. He's helping him with what to do. Danny says that if he gets a bad grade, everyone finds out J.T's secret. Jimmy and Hazel are in the nurse's office. His hand is in a bandage. The nurse leaves and Jimmy kisses Hazel. She backs away from him because she's not in the mood. She said that she talked to his dad and they're both worried. She's mad that he went to the art gallery with Ellie instead of doing something with her because he was losing it. She leaves. It's the tryouts and Jimmy wants to talk to his dad about his chair and how he's having trouble. Jimmy says he's not helping and he tells him he just wants him to win and be himself again. Jimmy tells him that that Jimmy is gone. Jimmy tells him that the pressure is coming from him. He's ready for his tryout now. Danny wants J.T. to give the baby back because he's not doing a good job. They fight over it and it goes flying in the air and gets hit by a car, then run over. At the tryout, Jimmy sees everyone playing and the coach is ready to start. Jimmy says that this isn't for him and the coach is mad that he wasted his time. Jimmy wants to go home so he and his dad can talk. At school, Danny got an incomplete. Liberty says she doesn't need any help from him or J.T. J.T. and Liberty decide to go see Ms. Sauve. Jimmy talks to Hazel at lunch. He tells her he didn't make the team and she asks if he's gonna try again. He doesn't want to, and he says that he's only been doing this stuff to get back to how he was before he got shot. Hazel says he's still the old Jimmy and he says he's not and that he's changed. He says it's complicated and he doesn't think he can explain it to her. She tells him to try and he agrees. Main Plot Jimmy feels conflicted when he has to choose between his old love of basketball and his newfound passion for art. Hazel wants to know what's on his mind, but he can't find a way to explain his feelings for Ellie. Subplot Liberty and J.T. decide to get outside advice regarding her unplanned pregnancy. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2. |-| Gallery= still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-1.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-2.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-3.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-4.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-5.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-6.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-7.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-8.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-9.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-10.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-11.jpg still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-12.jpg L3473412f0000 1 31343.jpg Liberty-danny.jpg |-| Links= Watch I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Family Issues Category:Fights Category:Jealousy Category:Sports Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Secrets Category:Love Triangles Category:Fights Category:Episodes